How Did My Life Turn Out Like A Harem Manga!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Sena have been chosen as the new captain and he can't wait for his second year. What he don't know is that he have caught some eyes throughout his first year and he would catch more eyes in his second year. He would never thought that his life turn into something like a harem manga but one thing that he know is that at the end...A lot of hearts might be broken.
1. The New Captain

**I give you the latest story, How Did My Life Turn Out Like A Harem Manga?! (Aka HDMLTOLHM?!) Yeah, it's really a long title…**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **Before we start the story…No, it's not a Yaoi story. I decide to make this story because I really love this manga and I want to create an ES21 fanfic. There will be some OCs but they may won't show up yet, just to let you know.**

 **Also, I'm not good at writing a game scene but I'll try my best when it occurs in the story.**

 **Some characters must be OOC, due to the fact that it has been a while since I read the manga but I'll try my best.**

 **Now it's time for the first chapter of How Did My Life Turn Out Like A Harem Manga?! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I do own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The New Captain**

* * *

It was a clear day at the Deimon High School and everything appear to be so peaceful…

"Wait, you mean me?!" A screaming voice echoing across the school, belong to a meek boy as he pointed at himself with a gaping expression and the devious blonde student grin at him wickedly while the other students glance between them.

"Yes, fucking pipsqueak, you." Hiruma chuckled with a shotgun in his hand, "In a few months when you become second year, you will be the new captain of Devil Bats." The meek boy was about to say something but a hard smack to his back cut him off.

"Congrats, Sena!" Monta grinned at his best friend while the rest of players clap for Sena before a large shadow cast over them and they look up to see a flying bawling giant.

"C-C-Congrats, Sena!" Kurita grabbed them in a powerful bear hug with a wail, "Y-Y-You deserve it! I'm sorry that I can't play with you guys next year but I'll support you all way to the Christmas Bowl!"

"That's only if they make it alive." Musashi clean his ear with his pinky finger, glancing at the semi-fainting students in the bawling giant's arms.

"B-But I'm not sure about that…" Sena rubbed the back of his head as soon as he recovered from Kurita's hug of doom, "I never have leaded anyone before…" He quickly ducks down with a scream as the devious student shot his machine gun at him.

"Don't be unsure about it, fucking pipsqueak!" Hiruma popped his gum, "You have leaded us several times before and you have more experience than other bastards."

"I-I did?" Sena blinked at him, "When?" His question earn him an bonk to head with the butt of a shotgun from Hiruma.

"During against the Team USA and Christmas Bowl!" The blonde student scowled, how the hell did this damn pipsqueak forget about these times?!

"Sorry, everything really flies by so fast in one year…" Sena rubbed his head with a nervous chuckle and several of his teammates agreed with him by nodding their heads.

"Whatever." Hiruma run his hand across his hair with a sigh, "I'll give you the keys tomorrow and we will go over some important things that you need to know as the captain."

"Alright." Sena nodded.

"Now then…" Hiruma grinned wickedly, "To celebrate your new position, we are going to Yakiniku Minotaur and the captain pay for everything!"

"EH?!" Sena cried out with widened eyes but the cheering teammates drained him out.

* * *

Sena quietly chew on the grilled meat, he was thankful that the restaurant has a special all-you-can-eat discount today but he felt like he just lost most of his allowance in one day. "Don't look down." Jumonji chuckled, "Some of us are chipping in."

"T-Thank…" Sena sighed, "I was so worried that I was going to be broken at the end of this day."

Jumonji sip his drink with a chuckle before he glance at him as he notice something missing, "Hey…Where's Mamori?"

"Oh, she said that she is meeting one of her friends." Sena replied, "She said that it was urgent."

"Ah, I see." Jumonji shrugged his shoulder, he was just curious about the absent of their manager.

"MARK MY WORD, I WILL GET A GIRLFRIEND NEXT YEAR!" They turned to the source of the voice, revealing to be Kuroki. He seems to be drunk with something, due to his red face and his swaying body.

"Oh, boy, he's at it again." Jumonji muttered before he notice Sena's curious expression, "Every time when the school year end, Koji declare that he will get a girlfriend the next year but he always push it to the back."

"I-I-I see…" Sena sweatdropped at the new info, he wasn't sure how to respond to that but it make him curious about something. 'Will I get a girlfriend next year?'

* * *

In a cafe, Mamori sit with her close friend, Sara, and they wait for their coffee. "So how was the American Football club today?" Sara asked.

"It was good, just a meeting and guess what?" Mamori smiled happily, "Sena have been voted as the new captain for the team next year! It's really amazing that he have grown up from a boy he used to be when we were little." Their coffees appeared at their table, "He really change so much that I don't see him as a child anymore…"

"Oh, that's amazing." Sara fidgeted with her coffee cup, "…Say, do you like him as a man?"

"Eh?" Mamori's hands flew up to her chest with an unnoticeable blush, "N-No, not at all. He's just a childhood friend."

"That's great…" Sara perked up before she quickly cover her mouth, looking away with a faintly blush.

"Sara?" Mamori stared at her friend, realizing something after how her friend reacts to the new info. "By any chance, do you…"

"Like Sena, yeah…" Sara giggled shyly as she twirl her index finger around the edge of the cup, "He's kinda cute and cool at same time. I'm thinking that I would ask him to hang out with me but I was nervous because I don't want to lose our friendship." She glanced up at her friend, "You're okay with it if I ask him?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay with it." Mamori smiled, she doesn't know why she feels a pang in her heart.

"Wonderful." Sara clapped her hands together with a gleeful smile.

* * *

Sena walk on the sidewalk at the night and he come across the park. The first thing he saw was the back of a familiar person in the distance, "Shin?" Sena blinked before he run up to the person, "Hey, Shin!" He tap the person's shoulder and the person turn around as Sena blink at her, wait, since when was Shin a girl? "O-O-Oh, sorry!" Sena blushed embarrassingly, she look like Shin in the distance because they look similar but there was a few difference between them like her slender face, slightly shorter than the real Shin and two small bumps on her chests. "I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay, Sena, you're not the first and last person to mistake me for Shin." The girl replied flatly with an expressionless face.

"Again, I'm sorry…" Sena release a relived sigh before he realizes something, "…Eh, how did you know my name?"

"I watched most of your games since you beat Shin at running in your first match, which your team loses." She said before she notices his puzzled expression, "Like your friend, Shin, I also went to Ojo Academy."

"Oh, I see." Sena scratched his cheek with a sheepishly chuckle as he tried to find something to change the topic, "Um…What are you doing out here at night. Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"My name is Hosutoku Ai, you can call me Ai." Ai introduced herself, "And I was taking a little break from the running."

"Ah, so you're in a club?" Sena tilted his head slightly.

"…No, but I hope to change that sooner." Ai replied and Sena feel a little crept out that she doesn't change her expression the whole time, it's like looking at Shin if he was cross-dressing.

"What are you planning to join?" He asked.

"American Football." Ai answered without missing a beat.

"As a manager?" Sena smiled.

"No, as a player." She corrected him, "I was told that I can't form an all-girl team because there aren't a lot of female teams."

"Really?" Sena blinked, "I thought there were female teams for the football…"

"Yes, but only in other countries." Ai sighed, "And they are not really popular because they were look down upon by people because of sexism."

"Ah…" Sena winced, "That must suck…But I hope you will make the team as a player, I know a girl that played on other team…"

"Yes, Karin, I know." Ai glanced at him, "I watched this game too."

"Right." Sena scratched his head with a sheepishly chuckle before he check the time with a gasp, "Sorry, I gotta go! I'm late for dinner, see you later!" He took off in a flash and Ai followed his back with her eyes before she resume her running in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sena flop down on his bed with a exhausted sigh, it was one long day and his mother just made him so tried because she was so proud about his new position. He was about to close his eyes but his phone vibrated and he fish it out, checking the message.

" _Heard you just become the captain, congrats. Work hard." –Maruko_

Sena smiled at the text message and he replies it back before he falls asleep.

* * *

" _Thank. I wish you good luck with your team, hopefully we'll play against each other in the game." –Sena_

Maruko pull her legs up against her chest as she stare at the screen with a tiny smile and she text a new message.

" _I hope so…Hey, do you have any plan for the summer. I would love to hang out with you."_

Maruko stare at her phone before she deletes it and she rests her head on the pillow with a sigh. She develops a crush on him after he got her out of the harm's way when Gaou come across them before their game. 'What am I going to do?' She sighs to herself with a small frown.

* * *

Little did Sena know that, it was just a beginning of something and it will be very chaotic for him and at same time, humorous to some certain people.

* * *

 **And that ends our first chapter of HDMLTOLHM! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **That is just a beginning and poor Sena don't know that his life will get more crazy than his first year! So far, we just saw a couple girls that fall for him!**

 **Before anyone ask…No, Ai is not a OC, she was in one of the manga volumes as fake Shin and her name reveal to be Love but I change it to Ai because it make more sense since Ai also mean Love.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Who know? Let's find out next time!**

 **Now here's the bad news…My laptop somehow lose its ability to connect with wifi and I think I may have to send it out for a repair. Good thing that I have a flash driver and a desktop computer but my laptop is the only one that has Microsoft word. More bad news is that if it's fixed faster, I'm taking a two or three weeks break for some down time. Don't worry, it doesn't mean that I will stop writing.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Hiruma.**


	2. The First Gear To Start Everything

**Thank for the reviews and feedback.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers or not. If I miss any, sorry!**

 **Some characters must be OOC, due to the fact that it has been a while since I read the manga but I'll try my best.**

 **Now it's time for the second chapter of HDMLTOLHM?! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I do own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The First Gear To Start Everything.**

* * *

Sena walk across the sidewalk with Monta as they discuss about their club and practice, they may have a break but the Deimon team knows that they can't slack off for several good reasons. "Nakabou is going to join us so we need to find a good kicker and quarterback…" Sena said to his friend.

"Who's good at throwing passes and make a quick decision." Monta crossed his arms with a deep thought, "I need a quarterback like that because I want to catch the passes to max without fumble around…But it's gonna be tough since it's impossible to find someone like Hiruma." The boys feel so thankful that there is only one Hiruma.

"Y-Yeah…" Sena chuckled nervously with cold sweats before he add something to the mental list, "Plus, we need more players for reserves so we need to come up with something to recruit members."

"…A-Are we gonna have another hellish try-out?" Monta paled at the memory of the hellish tower try-out before he shakes his head clearly, "N-Nah, it's gonna be simple one, right?"

"…H-Hiruma said he will help us out with that…" Sena smiled wearily as his friend's face gets paler, "He want to make sure that our team will make it to the Christmas Bowl again or he'll give us the punishment…"

"Say no more…" The wide receiver don't want to think about it and he try to change the topic with something else. "Oh, hey! Is Mamori gonna stay as our manager?"

"Yeah, she will." The new captain nodded, "As a manager, it won't really affect her studies at all since she's an honor student."

"Awesome max!" Monta pumped his fist up with a blush, "I'm gonna impress her this year!" Sena just smile at him with a sweatdrop, knowing his crush on his childhood friend and they have reach their clubhouse.

Sena was about to unlock the door until he notice it have been unlocked already, "Huh? Funny, I thought I locked up…" He pull the door open to see Hiruma with his devilishly grin and…

"T-TWO HIRUMA!" Monta screamed out with a choke as his friend stare at short 'Hiruma' with gaping mouth and widened eyes. The shorter person was slightly taller than them by a few inches, wearing a male school uniform and there was some similar between them like their fangs, pointy ears but the short 'Hiruma' have a short spiky black hair.

"Hey, fuckers, meet my little brother, Rin." Hiruma gestured at his brother with an evil chuckle and Rin send him a nasty side glance.

"W-W-Wait, since when did you have a brother?!" Sena managed to stammer out.

"You never asked." Hiruma chortled, "Anyway, he's gonna join the team as your quarterback. He has a good arm and quick thinking like me, only lesser."

"Temp quarterback." Rin scowled at Hiruma, "I told you I'm not gonna do it because I'm a…"

"Too bad!" Hiruma kicked his brother's rear as he pulled a black notebook out, "You're gonna help these fuckers out or I'm gonna spill…"

"Tsk!" Rin looked away with a sneer after he elbowed him harder.

"…W-W-W-Well, that solve one problem for us…" Monta sputtered to his friend, shaken by the fact that the devil of the Deimon High has a brother since Hiruma never talk anything about his private life at all.

"Y-Y-Yeah, let's hope he isn't same like…" Sena whispered to him before Rin cut them off.

"Hey, fucker!" Rin crossed his arms with a bark, "Just to let you know that I'm gonna drop out of your damn club as soon as you find your own fucking quarterback, get me?! Now give me the damn schedule because I fucking hate it when someone springs something out at last minute like this motherfucker!" He sends a deadly glare at his chortling brother.

"Never mind…" The new captain release a deep sigh, he wonder how will the other guys take it when they find out.

* * *

Mamori's eyebrow raise up at the sight as she reach the field, three linebackers rush toward a unfamiliar, yet similar face and the new person throw the football above their heads to Monta, who just catch it in midair with a exciting shout. "What's going on?" Mamori walked over to Sena at the sideline.

"Oh, hey, Mamori." Sena greeted her before he rub his neck sheepishly, "Well, we kinda get another new member to join us so early and Monta want to see how good he is at throwing so he drag Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano into it."

"He's pretty good." Mamori watched the new player as he throw another ball with a quiet grumble, "…I-Is it just me or does he look like…"

"Yeah, he's Hiruma's little brother, Rin." Sena laughed nervously as she gave him a bewildered look, "And he'll be first year after the break."

"…He has a brother?!" Mamori said in disbelief, "Since when?!"

"I'm in same spot with you." Sena scratched his cheek lightly before he turns to her, "Oh, right. I need your help with setting up a schedule for practices, mock games and other things."

"Sure, Saturday at my place?" She smiled at her childhood friend, "Mom will love to see you again."

"Sound good." Sena nodded with a smile before he turn back to the practice and he call out to them. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Take five then we'll take a run."

* * *

"Fin-fucking-ally!" Rin threw the helmet away at the wall as he entered the clubhouse with a grumble after the practice, "Stupid fucking bro, stupid fucking blackmail, stupid…" He was about to remove his shoulder guard but…

"Um, R-Rin?" The said person glanced over his shoulder to see Sena, walking in with a small nervous gulp.

"What is it, fucking pipsqueak?!" Rin snarled and the captain sweatdrop at him.

'E-E-Even he is calling me that…' Sena rubbed the back of his head, "I-I-I need to get your phone number or email address so Mamori can send you the schedule after we are done with the change. A-A-About your membership, I…"

"It's a temporary one!" Rin shouted, "I told you, I'm not gonna stick around forever because…"

"I-I know, I know!" Sena waved his hands at him, "I was gonna tell you that the membership is temporary until we find someone to replace you! I-I should say that you can quit and we won't tell Hiruma but he will find out about it a-a-and…" He shivered, knowing that it will end badly for him.

"…Yeah, you're right, fucking pipsqueak." Rin grunted out bitterly, "He always find out about everything…" He gave him an odd look, "…You would let me go if I say I want to quit right now? I mean, don't you need a quarterback with good arm?"

"Well, yeah…" Sena scratched his head nervously, "I kinda understand what you were going through because I was also forced to join the club, which I'm thankful at a later point…" He whispered the last part before he speaks up louder, "And the quarterback, we can find someone and training him with Monta, he understand."

"Huh…" Rin rose his eyebrow at him, "You too? What did you do to catch his attention?"

"I-I just run…" The captain chuckled nervously, "Anyway, since you're considering quitting, thank for your help with the practice if you won't be at the next practice…"

Rin study him for a bit as it makes the captain feeling uncomfortable, "…Thank but who say I'm gonna quit right now? I'm gonna stick around and make sure that the fucking bro don't spit my secret out."

"H-H-Huh?" Sena blinked at him, "But didn't you say you were going to quit now…"

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here!" Rin snarled, causing the yelping captain to rush out of the clubhouse before he locks the door with a grumble.

"…W-Wait, I need to change…" Sena looked back at the door nervously but he doesn't want to do anything to earn Rin's wrath, what if he will attack him like his brother?!

* * *

Sena walk toward the direction of his house from the nearby street and he notice someone walking toward him with a plastic bag, the person greet him as soon as she notice him. "Oh, hey, Sena!" Sara gave him a wide smile, it turn out that they live a couple blocks away from each other.

"Hello, Sara." Sena waved back with a smile before he glance at her bag, "Did you go for a shopping?"

"Hai, just a little errand for mom." Sara lifted her bag slightly, "We just ran out of vegetable oil. What about you?"

"I just come back from the football practice." He replied.

"Oh, how did it go?" She asked curiously.

"Good, we kinda got a new player…" Sena rubbed his neck, "I think?"

"Ah." Sara nodded and they just stare at each other in silence, feeling a little awkward. 'Gotta say something! Gotta say something! A-Ask him!' Sara tried her best to keep her blush down, "O-O-Oh! Do you have some plan on Friday? Some of my friends are planning to see a movie, do you want to join us?"

"On Friday?" Sena think it over, "Nah, I don't have any plan on this day…Sure, I'll join you guys. Text me?" He had received her number at the first year when Mamori introduced him to her friends and act like a protective mother by giving each other the numbers in case of emergency if he need some help.

"Y-Yes, yes, I will!" Sara nodded as her face resist to break out in a wide smile and she quickly walk away from him with a wave. "I-I better get back before my mom get worried!"

"Later!" The captain waved back before he resumes his walk.

* * *

Hiruma lie on his bed with a book in his hands as he chews on his gum and he hears someone stomping into his bedroom. He looks up to see Rin and the said person seems to be different from the morning. Rin wear a pink tank top and a jean short that stop at the thighs but what make Rin look different are two smallish medium bumps behind the tank top. "Sup, sis?" Hiruma grinned wickedly with a snicker, "Or is it bro?"

"FUCK YOU!" Rin shove her feet into his stomach but the devilish teenager just laughed out loud, "HOW DARE YOU PASS ME OFF AS A BOY IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY AND FORCE ME TO JOIN YOUR FUCKING CLUB?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU THEN QUIT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Go ahead!" Hiruma shrugged his shoulders with a chortle as if he wasn't getting stomping on by his sister, "I'm pretty sure everyone would be interesting to hear that you're ad…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rin roared at him with a red face, "B-B-Because of you, I have to pretend like a boy for the rest of school terms!" She kept lashing out at him for hours.

* * *

Friday have come so fast and Sena found himself waiting in front of the clock post in the square, his eyes curiously glance at the people around him. Some people hang out with their friends and other were waiting for someone else, a loved one or just a friend like him. Sena's eyes shift down at his clothes, worrying if he was overdressed or underdressed for the friend's grouping. He wears a plain jean and black coat over his white t-shirt with a scarf around his neck, due to the cold day.

"Sena!" The said boy looked up to see Sara as she walk toward him with a small wave, she wear a tan skirt that reach to her knees, a black-striped white t-shirt with a mini denim jacket and a pair of sneakers. "Sorry for making you wait!"

"It's alright, I just got here." Sena smiled, "When are the others gonna show up?"

"Ah, about that…" Sara scratched her cheek lightly with her index finger, "They suddenly bailed out at last minute, so it's just you and me for the movie…" She intertwined her fingers together nervously, "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh…" Sena think for a bit before he nod his head quickly, "Yeah, I'm okay with it." He started to walk along the sidewalk with her, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"A new comedy movie that just comes out a few days ago." Sara replied, she can't choose a romantic or horror movie because she doesn't want to freak him out right away. "I heard it's really funny."

"Really?" Sena glanced at the nodding girl before something pop in his mind as he scratches his head, "Um, if you like, I'll pay for your popcorn and drink…"

Sara quickly looks at him with a jerk before she smiles happily, "…Yeah, I'll like that." It wasn't long enough until they reach the theater, purchasing their tickets and foods before they enter to take their seats together.

* * *

"What do you think of the movie?" Sena asked Sara, walking out of the theater as soon as the movie ended.

"It was so-so." Sara shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh, "Not a lot of fun scene, I'm kinda disappointing. You?"

"I agreed with you." Sena nodded, "It was pretty funny at first then it gets messy toward the end." She bob her head in agreement, "So…You hungry?"

"Hai, what do you get in mind?" Sara asked.

"How about this café over there?" He pointed at the nearby cafe and before he know it, Sara grab his hand and she drag him over to the place.

"Sure, let's go over there then to karaoke room and sing our hearts out!" Sara laughed, which make him blushing faintly at the feeling of her hand and her laughter.

'I-It feels like we're on a date…' Sena think to himself as they ordered some off the menu, taking a note that she haven't released his hand since they entered the cafe.

* * *

The next day, Sena ring the doorbell with a smile and he can't get rid of it since he comes back from his outing with Sara. They spend the whole day getting know each other and walk around, looking at random things in different stores. He hope to get another chance to hang out with her but he wasn't sure if he can go for it. He snap out of his thought as the door open and a mixed woman smile widely as soon as she see him.

"Sena!" The woman hugged him, "It have been a while since I saw you! Come in, come in!"

"Hello, Anezaki-oba-san, it's good to see you too." Sena gave her a smile as he entered her house, "Um, is Mamori here?"

"Ah, yes!" Mrs. Anezaki turned to the upstairs with a holler, "Ma-chan, Sena is here!" She turned back to him with a wide smile, "I heard from your mother that you just become the captain of your American football team, congrats, you must be so proud."

"T-Thank…" Sena scratched his head nervously with a weak chuckle, "I'm kinda still shocked about it…"

"I bet you'll get some attentions from the girls from now on." The mother teased him, "The captain boyfriends are very popular nowadays. Have you think about dating Ma…"

"Mom!" Mamori shouted at the top of the stairs, overhearing her and she have to stop her before she give him a wrong idea. "Don't say anything embarrassing!"

"Sorry, sorry." Mrs. Anezaki wiped her hands with the apron as she smiled at her daughter, "I won't say anything…For now." She walked into the kitchen with a giggle and Mamori turn to Sena with a warily smile.

"Sorry about that, Sena." Mamori walked down the stair and she guides him to the living room. "Mom's happy that you're here because she hasn't seen you for a while since you joined the team."

"I can see that." Sena chuckled nervously, "At least you're not at my place. My mom would say something really embarrassing like asking me to date you or Suzuna and vice verse."

"T-That's true." Mamori laughed, sat down with him and she place a large sheet on the table. "Speaking of Suzuna, I got a text from her saying that she has a blast time in Kyoto with her family and she told me that Natsuhiko just got in trouble with some people for photo-bombing them."

"That sound like him." Sena chuckled as they started to work on their plan, "I can't wait to hear more stories from Suzuna when they come back from Kyoto."

"Me too." His childhood friend giggled, "So…How was your week? What did you do?"

"It was fine." Sena replied, "It was just a usual week but I hang out with Sara all day yesterday."

"Oh…" Mamori's hands paused for a moment before they sketch out on the paper and he didn't notice her action. "Uh…How did you two end up hanging out together?"

"Well, she invited me to see a movie with her and her friends but they bailed out at last minute so we end up spend the whole day together walking around and talking." Sena explained, "It was really enjoyable."

"…So it was a date?" Mamori looked down to hide her frown, something she doesn't understand.

"A-A-Ah, um…" Sena choked on his spit with a red face, "N-No, it wasn't…B-But it feels like one…I'm not sure…" He attempts to change the topic, "H-H-Hey, do you think we should set up a mock game with other schools?"

"Yeah, we should do that…" She muttered bitterly, something that escaped his attention. They continue to work on the schedule and plans until it was time for him to go.

"I'm off." Sena collected his stuff and he gives Mamori and her mother a goodbye wave. "See you later."

"Later." Mamori said her bye.

"Bye, you should drop by more often." Mrs. Anezaki said as the boy leave the house and she turn her head to her daughter. "You know, Sena is getting handsome later. You should do something before someone else snatches him up."

"M-M-Mom!" Mamori spun around with widened eyes, "What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I mean." Her mother walks into the living room with a smile, "You like him for a long time and I'm getting tired of waiting for you to do something until it's too late."

"What?!" She shrieked, "I like him as a friend! He's my childhood friend!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Anezaki quipped her eyebrow at her, "So all that things you do with him is just a 'friend' thing? Fuss over him, making sure he dress well, check his health, ask him about his day everyday, join the same club with him, cheer him on, and…"

"Enough, he's just a friend!" Mamori stormed off to her room flustered and her giggling mother place her hand on her cheek with a smile.

"Sure, he is."

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of HDMLTOLHM?!**

 **So far, the Deimon team gain a new player by force and it look like we have a cliche of a crossdressed girl! We also saw Sena's kinda-date with Sara and it makes Mamori jealous, despite her deniable!**

 **Who will have a mock game with Deimon high? Will we see more scenes? Will they get more players before the real games start? When will it all start picking up?! Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by Hiruma.**


End file.
